Kagami
by sea-of-discord
Summary: My first fanfic, so please be gentle, I'm not the greatest writer. xD  A Vocaloid Alternate Universe or AU  story, and a sort of "what if" origin story for the Kagamine twins. Contains  transgendered/transsexual themes.


_First fanfic! I hope this is okay. xD_

_Vocaloid AU (Alternate Universe) story in which Rin is portrayed as transgendered. _

_I do not own any of the Vocaloid characters or any content otherwise owned by Crypton Future Media.  
><em>

_please enjoy and leave an honest comment/critique. C:  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand such blatant recklessness..."<p>

The unhappy boy rested against the seat of the sofa, slowly sinking in while his arms wrapped around the throw pillow and brought it closer to his face. It smelled of fresh, clean fabric. It gave him some comfort, some relaxation in the midst of the squabble his two roommates were having.

"You good-for-nothing-!"

"-_**Me?**_ Excuse me, what about _**you?**_"

The two men seemed to be at it for hours. No one remembered what they were fighting about in the first place. It was the same as any other day, really. Sometimes, the blue-haired man would do something idiotic and the purple-haired man would get angry with his incompetence.

Sometimes, the blue one would scold the purple one for some cruel or mean act.

Yet other times, the two would get along fine.

"Just let them stop this already..." The boy muttered to himself , his words muffled in the pillow he was pressing against his face uncomfortably. "Just stop..."

* * *

><p>The boy opened his eyes. No sound. Had his roommates finished arguing?<p>

He looked around the room. They had gone, probably out somewhere.

Had he really dozed off while they were bickering?

He checked the clock. Three and a half hours had since passed. He must have slept soundly.

Getting up from the sofa, he walked around the house, starting with the kitchen. He was feeling hungry from all the stress, maybe there was something he can snack on...

As he began to search for something to satisfy his appetite, he noticed a note on the fridge.

_That_ wasn't there before.

"_Len, _

_Please maintain the house while I go shopping._

_-Kaito_"

The boy let out a small sigh. He always got stuck with the cleaning; He never did argue, but it was tiresome nonetheless.

"I suppose I have no choice."

He picked up a broom, and started sweeping, thinking about what it might be like if he was living with different roommates.

* * *

><p>After leaving the rest of the house spotless, Len was in the bathroom, getting refreshed and ready for dinner.<p>

As he turned on the sink, he let the warm water run over one hand as his other hand reached for the soap dispenser. Looking up into the bathroom mirror, he let his thoughts go as the water continued to flow over his hands, bringing a warm mist over him. Somehow, staring into the mirror calmed his nerves, made him forget about the things that upset him.

He looked up at his reflection; his spiky, banana-yellow hair, his peachy, youthful skin, his clear, bright blue eyes...it was cheerful, carefree, whimsical. It certainly seemed different than how he felt. He didn't feel like the boy in the mirror.

"Maybe I'm someone different." he began to talk to himself in the mirror. "How can it be you who has to live with these two? How it can it be me, this same person I'm looking at? I don't feel like you, and I don't feel like a part of this place. "

His reflection gave no reply but only followed the movement of his words.

The next day, Len slept in. Lately, he had been sleeping in more often, but he decided to get up today anyway.

He went outside to get some fresh air. It was bright outside, a good day to be out. It was just then he noticed the girl in green, heading his way. He knew her, in fact, she was close with one of his roommates. Maybe she would want to be friends with him, too? He began to talk to her.

"Ah, hello, Miku-"

"-Len! Kagamine Len, isn't it?" The girl immediately interrupted him. Len's expression brightened. "She knows my name," he thought. Maybe she did want to become friends-

"Have you seen Luka? She took off with your roommate Gakupo, and she hasn't called back yet."

A look of dejection spread across the boy's face. Of course Miku wasn't looking for friendship right now. She had other things to do.

"I-I haven't seen her," said Len, holding back the quivering in his voice. "I'll call you back if I see her. Kaito has your number, I think."

"Oh, that's right, you're also Kaito's roommate! Thank you so much, Len!" Miku responded.

"Actually," Len continued, "It's good that you're here, becuase I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Could I...maybe move in with you and Luka instead?" Len requested sheepishly.

"Goodness, no," Miku replied, smiling as if his question was the silliest thing she'd ever heard. "I'm afraid it just doesn't work that way. Maybe if you were a girl..."

"I see. Thank you anyway."

And with that, she took off, to continue her search.

Finding himself once again looking at his reflection in a nearby shop window, len gave a frustrated, shallow growl. "This isn't far" he muttered to his reflection. "I can never spend time with the people I want, because I'm just Kaito's and Gakupo's roommate. It's not like I even wanted to be... "

He then turned and quickly headed home, wiping a tear from his disheartened face so that no one but his reflection knew how unhappy he had been.

* * *

><p>Len locked himself in his room shortly after arriving home. "Maybe I don't deserve to be with anyone" he exclaimed, "I don't belong with Kaito and Gakupo, but Miku and Luka won't accept me, either." He cried endlessly to himself.<p>

"Maybe if I were someone different, maybe things would be better..." he imagined.

"But to do that, I would have to change. And if I were to change, would I still be me?"

He thought about it for a while.

"But I don't have to change much. All I have to do is this," he let his hair down from where it was tied up into a short ponytail. The golden hair fell down and almost touched his shoulders. It was perfect. He smiled triumphantly. He knew what he had to do.

He hurriedly tied up his hair and went out to go shopping before the stores closed.

The day after, Len couldn't wait to try on the new clothes any longer. He hurried and changed in front of the mirror, admiring his new self.

"I like it," Len smiled. "But this isn't 'Len'...it's someone else." He wondered what these feelings were as he gazed up and down at himself in befuddlement. His hair was tied up under a perfect, neat headband with a large, white bow on it. For the first time, something like that felt just right.

"I knew it, I _**was**_ someone else all along! I'm a girl. "

But what was this girl's name? He wondered some more...

**Rin**. The girl's name is** Rin Kagamine. **

"I really like this name, Rin," the girl added, speaking from her head instead of from her chest like she did when she was a boy. "It fits me."

Even Rin's reflection seemed to smile back, happy for her. It was if all her troubles had magically been lifted.

She could even sleep comfortably that night.

* * *

><p>That next morning, Rin awoke with her plans for today. "I'm going to go see Miku. Her and Luka will have to accept me now." she grinned, getting ready. She ate breakfast and walked out the door without Kaito or Gakupo catching sight of her. "They don't need to know", she thought. "Len is their roommate, not me. "<p>

She finally spotted Miku and Luka at the park. She tried not to make it obvious that she knew them already.

"Oh, hello" she said, walking up to them. "The weather is nice, isn't it?"

Luka smiled at her, "Yes, it's very pretty today."

Yes, it was working! She was already having high hopes about this.

Miku, by contrast, looked bewildered. "...Kagamine Len, is that you?"

Rin froze, the illusion shattered. She was utterly embarrassed.

"Kagamine...?" Luka asked. "Gakupo's roommate?"

Rin butted in. "N-no! It's not true! My name is Rin!"

"Len, you can't fool anyone, I know you did this because you want to be with us." Miku replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Rin fumed. "I'm not Len, I'm Rin!"

Miku gently took Rin's hand. "Len...please..."

Rin forcefully drew back her hand from Miku's hold. "Let go of me! I told you, I'm Rin, not Len!"

Rin then turned and ran away as fast as she could go, heartbroken.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the house, she found Kaito and Gakupo in the living room, watching TV. They turned and looked up, at the strange girl entering their house.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rin exclaimed while hiding her face, which was a dead giveaway to them. "I must have went in the wrong house. Silly me! Bye!" She closed the door as she turned and quickly walked out.

She sat near the porch in a huddle, silently weeping to herself.

"I thought this was what I wanted. But I still don't belong..."

An hour passed, and it had started to rain.

Rin couldn't go back to the house with those two men. Yet, she couldn't go back with Miku.

As the rain began to form a puddle at her feet, she gazed into it, and saw her old self there; The boy with those carefree blue eyes and banana-colored hair.

"You were alone even then, too." She uttered.

"I was never alone." Her reflection replied. "I had you."

"huh?" she asked. Her reflection was talking to her.

"You remember me, right? I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you, Rin."

She dried her tears. "Of course I remember you. How could I forget?"

The boy in the reflection chuckled lightheartedly. "That's good. See? We still have one another, even if we're alone. "

"You're right!" Rin acknowledged. She then got an idea.

"Take my hand." she requested.

The boy frowned. "But it's all the way on the other side."

"You never know until you try." Rin responded flippantly.

The boy smiled and reached for her hand.

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, the boy and girl walked down the street as the rain began to clear. Rin's heart was no longer burdened by sadness. She didn't feel empty anymore, she always had someone there by her side now, the boy in her reflection, Len. She can face Miku now.<p>

Rin courteously tapped the door. The green haired girl was the first to answer.

"Len-" She began.

"-wanted to apologize for the mix-up this morning," Len replied. "I forgot to introduce her to you." He gesured towards his female counterpart. "This is Kagamine Rin."

Miku was shocked at the resemblance the twins had to one another. "Oh, I'm so sorry for calling you Len earlier! I had no idea! You just look so much like him, I thought..."

"It's alright." Rin smiled. "I'm glad we can clear it up."

"Of course." Miku added, "Please, come on in, Rin."

Rin followed the girl in. She beckoned her reflection in, but Len decided to say outside.

"I have to go home," he said. "My roommates are waiting for me. Please take care of my sister."

Miku nodded approvingly to Rin's brother as she closed the door and welcomed Rin inside.

The boy smiled as he headed home.


End file.
